The Lion King 3: Drama
by Kiara30
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are going through a lot while secrets are exposed and lies are told and no one can be trusted and we have a cheater but who. And someone may just appear and do / say the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King 3

Chapter 1: Guest After Guest After Guest!

The light touched this huge bolder every morning , but this morning was different . Kiara a young lioness was standing at the stop with a handsom lion named Kovu and with them was there cubs Alyssa (light gray pelt with crystal colored eyes), Amber ( the same color pelt as Nala with amber colored eyes) , Nani (a blonde pelt with yellow eyes). Also with them was Simba and Nala. There was another lioness there named Lola (a young lioness blue eyes light brown pelt with white paws ) and she was a close friend of Kiara since cubhood so since Kiara knew she could trust her she decided since Lola was also pregnant and expecting 2 young males Joey (a dark brown pelt red eyes) ,and Alex(a freckled cub with orange eyes and golden pelt ). She decide Alex and Amber should be betrothed and Lola agreeded. While Kiara was thinking about that her thoughts were inturupted by Rafiki saying her are your babies but all of a sudden Kiara fell, Kovu came over as her eyes were shutting all the animals in the Pride Lands were confused.

Then out of the blue came a little cub named Zack (blonde pelt blue icy eyes) Kiara was suprised as well as Rafiki he only expected 3 not 4 but it wasn't over yet, Lola gave birth to a girl and a boy James (pinkish brown pelt blue eyes) and Kate (Yellow pelt with a light brown bang and blue eyes).

Later that day a young lioness name Cierra (gray with orange red eyes) came upon pride rock with a red colored cub asking to join their pride , All they did was ask her why she said she had come 200 miles to seek Kovu's pride's help and she told them there was a cheetah attack 20 to 30 of them they killed our king Kopa ( which was her husband )they ate all the young cubs ,captured all the lioness and because I knew my young cub was to be born any minute I hid behind a nearby bush and waited until dark to run away to this Pride but on my way out I saw my sister Rebbeca (a red lioness orange-red eyes) and she told me take this it was a little red cub newborn she said she didn't want it killed and that she but wanted to stay here to help the others so she told me leave take care of both of the cubs she also said address her cub by Flame and now sitting next to her was the tiny cub by the name Flame (red flamed looking hair blue crystal eyes) since the cub's hair looked like red flames . And next to Flame was Dragon (looks like Kiara as a cub but with blue eyes .)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Rembering

That night Simba was remembering how he used to have a son named Kopa (a lion with a red maine with Nala's pelt color) and how he was the only child until Nala got pregnant and Kopa was excited until he found out she was a girl cub and he didn't like having a sister named Kiara ,he really didn't like having a sister .

One day Kopa decided to wonder of with an cub from very far lands And so every day Kopa would visit her and They grew up together Untill one day she told Kopa that her pride was better .So that afternoon when he came home Kiara came up to him and said Kopa you want to play hide and seek he said no and asked her where their dad was ,she said inside the cave and walked away mad. That's when she met Kovu and what a day that was when her dad had come to get her . Earlier that day Kopa , Simba and Nala were having a argument about him going to live on his own but he explained he would be living with a nice pride and that he would be ok since Kopa was almost a full adult male lion. Well when they came home he was gone and told a cub which was Lola and said he was running away and don't bother looking for me and she told Nala and Simba just the way he said it .

Also that night Kovu was having a dream to .Through that period of time Kovu and Kiara were growing up Kovu was betrothed to a lioness name Dunyesia(gray blue eyes brown pelt) Kovu and Dunyeisa were in love and Dunyesia was expecting cubs through his training and Dunyesia would go into the cave and tell everyone they wanted to talk and everyone left and they would talk for hours about if they got married how many cubs they would have 2 girls 1 boy Kovu Jr. , Ny'ana , and little Ambria. And they loved each other so much but when Zira explained it was time for war Dunyesia said no she had just had her cubs and didn't want to fight and she didn't want to leave her cubs but she knew Kovu would come home at the end of the fight. Zira assigned a lioness to watch the cubs during the war Kovu and Kiara popped up and stopped the fight . When Kiara and Zira were fighting Dunyesia attacked Kovu he said he was sorry and never wanted to hurt her he also said that she had looked different she said because the cubs arrived and with that she told Kovu she hated him and stormed of towards the outlands.

By the time Kovu awoke the cubs were up climbing on his back wake up dad wake up wake up daddy wake up. But then as Kovu looked at his children he thought about his other cubs and asked the children where there mother was they said out on the sunning rock and he went out and found her there was also Lola and her cubs he asked for some privacy she said ok and told her cubs to find Kovu's cubs and play nearby while she napped.

Um Kiara I need to tell you something and as soon as Kiara saw the concern she asked what ,well when I was growing up I was betrothed to a lioness named Dunyesia and we had cubs during that time you and I were growing up so during that time that you were fighting my mom she came up to me and said how she missed me but she also said she hated me and I haven't seen her since. All Kiara could do was stare with her mouth open Kovu why didn't you say anything about her and your cubs find her have her join the pride Kovu find her please.

Why Kiara she said she hates me. Kovu how would feel if I was betrothed to you and gave birth to your cubs but then left you for someone eles . Well I had a boyfriend and we broke up after he found a new girlfriend Kovu don't be like that please find her for me I want her to have a better life. Kovu she was my sister .

Kiara you had a sister yes my mom had 3 cubs Dunyesia ,Kopa, and me please find my sister please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big News Every Where

Kovu didn't really understand why he had to find a lioness he had a relationship with and had cubs with he keeps thinking Kiara just wants to fight her which may be true. But he goes to look for her telling Kiara.

Meanwhile: Kiara was telling her mother the story and that she lied about having a sister just so she could think about something. Hey mom how did dad react to having 2 cubs Happy . What if you had more because I think Kovu going to freak when he find out I'm pregnant with a cub mom I'm so scared about having 5 cubs and how we are going to pick the heir . Alyssa is first born though yeah she may rule but Amber is the one bethrothed to Alex unless Alyssa likes Flame they been spending a lot of time together. Yes Alyssa should rule final and the new cub will be the last heir.

Later that day Kovu returned and heared about a new cub from Nala to Simba thinking Kiara was the pregnant lioness he stuck around to hear if was a boy or a girl but then something shocked him Nala was the one pregnant and she was telling Simba and he was happy . So Kovu found Kiara and said I know about the cub she said you do I'm so happy your not mad about the goose chase and that I'm pregnant again . Wait what your pregnant but I thought we were talking about Nala having a new cub. Uh no Kovu I'm the one pregnant silly now we'll have 5 cubs yay oh and I'm a sister again.

After that Kovu went for a talk with Simba and saw the now adolsents Flame and Alyssa sitting under a tree by the waterhole talking about something but then Flame stood up and before he left he gave Alyssa a kiss and she gave him one back. Kovu was now seeing his daughter's oversize stomach and how good her and Flame got along .So after Flame left he told Simba they could talk more later and went up to his daughter and asked how are you to day. Just find daddy I was just talking to Flame and having a drink here at the waterhole and now I'm now going to find Nani,Joey,Zack,James,Kate,Alex,and Amber. Kovu was very curious about it and asked Kiara and she said that Alyssa has been growing around there and eating extra food but she may just might be more hungry because she let's everyone else eat before her and just eats the scraps and maybe she needs to go out and run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return

So Alyssa and Nani were talking to Dragon by the watering hole when a lioness a male adolescent and female adolescents came up to them. Dragon jumped in front of the 2 lioness who were now laughing. Who goes there and the lioness replied Dunyesia here to see my husband Kovu .

Husband Kovu ,all three adolescents' said at the same time.

Yes now move and she whispered to her cubs to block their way so she could run. But then Kovu, Amber, Nala, Simba, Kiara, Lola, Flame, and Cierra appeared out of no where.

Dunyesia ? Said Kovu. (Gasp) . Why are you surprised children come see the king of the pridelands also known as your father Kovu . Kovu meet lil Ambria, Kovu jr. and Ny'ana. Oh and meet my new addition Jacoby(gray pelt black maine) and me my new husband Jonas(red pelt black maine red eyes).

Then the now fatter lioness Alyssa stood so these are my half brother and sisters.

Well um Alyssa , Nani, Amber, and Zack wait for your mother to return to tell you the story.

Oh Kovu how about I tell everyone your story sit everyone sit . Oh Cierra hi didn't see you where your son Dragon and Rebbeca 's cub um .

It's Flame said Flame stepping out of the crowd and he's Dragon. '

Can you see anger issues in his future whispered Dunyesia to Cierra. Ok let's start the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Baccckkkk

So when Kovu and I were young . I fell in love with Kovu and he didn't know we may have just been cubs he was dreamy to me then I found out we were betrothed I went crazy that's when I told Kovu and asked what it mean I sad we have to get married when were older not knowing Kovu liked me so he said why when were older how about now I said Kovu what a great idea so while Kovu was out the day he meet Kiara about that where is that husband stealer any way right here .

Hey ladies let's just get along here. Said Kovu glaring a Dunyesia .

Now where was I oh yes he met Kiara that day while he was out I was telling Vitani the plan speaking where is she before any one could answer a lioness running at full speed from the outlands after a huge buffalo ( For those wondering why Vitani appeared now because she had been living in the outlands after her mother's death) . But Vitani tripped and was really embarrassed hoping no one saw trying to play it of she limped back the other way until she heard her name Vitani Vitani . Uh who's th…. Dunyesia ! She said running to her and made it to her right before she fell . Sis is that you ? Kovu it's you. Ok enough story time it's Spar time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is going to be short really sorry just trying to get back to the story so you see what happens next.

Chapter 6: Spar Time

(Everyone was in this except Kiara ,Alyssa ,and Nala regarding their pregnancies and Kate she's sick ) So Kovu went against Simba, Amber against Nani, Lola against Alex, Joey against Zack, Flame against Dragon, Cierra against James, Dunyesia against Kovu Jr. ,Ny'ana against Jacoby . Jonas said he didn't want to do it so he just watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New arrivals

It was windy and all cubs were out playing when they saw a lioness, 4 cubs, and a lion coming their way when Vitani the "babysitter" saw she jumped with joy turns out the lioness was from Vitani's pride and her name was Nay (yellow eyes light brown pelt) .She had come to Vitani's after running away from home because they were mean to her and turns out no one wanted her except her mother but after they killed her she had no one ,luckily she was a full adult when her mother was killed and because they were starving her she ran away from home and during her journey she met a rough lion . Also with her were her twin daughters Nicki (brown pelt, blue eyes white underbelly ) ,and Nicole (brown pelt ,blue eyes peach underbelly). And with her were Vitani's children Clair(blue eyes brown pelt), Gee-Gee(brown pelt red eyes), and Kainaa (green eyes, brown pelt) and her husband John (light brown black maine). Oh my family and my friend have finally come oh how I've missed you, I'm sorry I ran off I was just upset about moving back to your pride even though I think this pride is better but now that were here lets stay.

Oh brother here we go again, said Clair.

MEANWHILE: While Vitani and John argued about going back his pride, or staying. Kainaa ,Gee-Gee , Clair ,Nicki, Nicole ran off to see if there were more cubs/adolescents around and the first ones they met were Jacoby , Flame, Alyssa, Dragon, Nani by the water hole. As soon as they walked up Alyssa saw Flame and Dragon getting ready to jump up and " be brave" like they always do so before they did anything Alyssa said hi who might you be and they said , "Clair and these are my to sisters Gee-Gee and Kainaa. And my to friends Nicki and Nicole .

Nice to meet you three and I'm Alyssa , that's my boyfriend Flame. But before Alyssa could finish Flame got up and said, " Yup ladies I'm taken sorry but (he whispered this part) but Dragon over there is available . No I'm not. Nani looked at him quick is a serious way. I mean yes I am hello ladies. Ok shut-up I'm trying to talk, Flame sit –down. Any way I'm Alyssa, that's Flame, that's Dragon , and that's my sister Nani.

So may I ask who you are why you're here at the pridelands. Clair begun ,Oh well my mother and father have been fighting about where we should live now that all the animals in our land are gone my mother said we should said come and live here where there's lots of food and lots of children for us to play with. And my dad said how about my old pride we have giant lands and plenty of food to eat ,but the children may be a little lonely unless his sister had kids. But in my defense this place sounds so much better. Any way mom and dad argued so much that mom made up a plan and mom told us that plan she said I'll run away to the pridelands after 3 days tell your father where I am when he gets here he'll love it and stay forever but during the days I'm gone say I'm somewhere until then don't tell your father.

Wait so whose your mother, asked Flame

Simple Vitani is ,said Clair ,Kainaa ,and Gee-Gee at the same time.

What my aunt your mom, said Nani.

Well is your father Kovu ? Yes he is , wait you have to meet the others. Others there's more of you, said all five girls.

Well duh and you have 4 more cousins! Said Alyssa

I can't wait, Said the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting The Group With Some Suprises

So Nani, Alyssa, Flame, and Dragon took Nicole, Nicki, Gee-Gee, Kainaa, and Clair to see the rest of the gang to meet the others and on the way they ran into Amber and Zack going to the water hole. And they introduced each one of them to each other . Well it was very nice meeting you all but I would like to talk to my two wonderful sisters in the world you know how that is ,ok bye-bye. Why'd you bring those girls here with all the male adolescents how are we to get boyfriend and by we I mean me I don't like Alex and you and Nani have boyfriends and I heard mom tell grandma your going to rule and I also know me and Nani won't rule for a very long time because your pregnant with a little cub so the little ball of fur will be….. um sis you look like you might cry I'm didn't mean to make you cry. No sis your right but that's not why I look this way it's because the cub is coming which is….weird….a …week…earlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . Get help Nani and I'll get Flame wait and get mom , Sarbi , and Vitani. Just…goo, Screamed Alyssa. Geez I didn't tell you to go and get pregnant mumbled Nani . I got Flame sweetheart are you ok . Well I would be if a fur ball wasn't coming out of me. Sorry Alyssa . Ok mom ,Sarbi , Vitani do your work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Push And Breath Push And Breath

Ok push and breath. Wait someone get Rafiki I think there's something wrong. When Rafiki got there he noticed the problem Alyssa's cubs were connected so Rafiki said don't tell Alyssa he could take the cubs and disconnect them they all agreed but before they could finish Alyssa starting shouting in pain when 3 balls popped out meaning Alyssa now has 5 cubs. So Rafiki went to his tree to began

MEANWHILE: Alyssa now fast asleep was waking by her cub Amelia wanting more milk which woke up lil Tommy and then Flame jr. woke Alyssa didn't know about her 2 other cubs but Flame did and named both cubs Zendaya and Shawn and he thought those were good names he told Kiara thought they were good even though she was still upset about her daughter not telling anyone she was pregnant except her friends but she was also happy for her daughter but she hadn't realized mating season was the next week so one of her daughters were going to get pregnant anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Mating Season Talk

Kiara, Kovu, Cierra, Dunyesia , Vitani, Nay, Lola, John, Jonas, Sarabi, Sarafina , And Nala as we all know mating season is in 6 days now so a lot of rough lions and lioness will come around some may even stay but unless they don't want to mate no attacking ok and Kiara, Kovu, and Cierra I'd like to speak to you after this.

MEANWHILE: mommy what are we going to do today asked Amelia. Yeah can we go to the waterhole asked Tommy. Well my little cubs I have to go somewhere today so aunt Nani and Amber are babysitting you my precious angles. Mommmmmm said all the cubs in union.

Kiara, Kovu and Cierra I'm talking to you regarding Alyssa and Flame and the cubs I need you to tell them they're not involved in mating season. Ok. Alyssa, Flame you guys aren't mating because you guys have 5 cubs already. Ok . wait did you say we have 5 cubs Flame is there something I don't know. Um well since you found out we should talk . can you excuse us? Yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Explaining And Reuniting

Well when the cubs were born you had two who were connected by the tail so Rafiki took them until you were ready for them and to disconnect them. Well I'm ready lets go get my cubs wait they have no names they do Zendaya and Shawn I named them when they were born and I told Rafiki the names of them. Well let's go then . Rafiki can you bring out the cubs ,yelled Flame. Daddy what are you doing here you only come on Tuesdays and who's that, said the cubs In unison . kids this is your mother Alyssa she and I are here to take you from Uncle Rafiki. This is our mother, said Zendaya. Yes nice to meet you both. Wow sis you know what that means we have a mom, said Shawn , do we have any sisters and brothers or is it only us 2, asked Zendaya.

Well duh my young cubs you have another sister named Amelia and 2 brothers Tommy and Flame jr.


	12. Chapter 12

4 months after the birth

Chapter 12: Learning To Be Royal

"Zendaya you'll be with your mother half the time because you'll be learning how to be a queen, along with you Ameila",said Flame. " And Tommy, Shawn, Flame jr. you'll be with your father learning to be kings",Added Alyssa. "Oh Boy",said the 5 cub in unison.

*Later That Day*

"Ladies can you each catch a small mamal for yourself then when your finish getting some water and eatting your dinner then come up with a plan to get me one",said Alyssa. "Sure mom",said Zendaya and Ameila in unison. *Zendaya's Pre-Hunting Test* Zendaya got low to the ground, she crept to her prey(a baby gazzel) then jumped on it because Zendaya was a young but big cub for her age and weighed at least as much as a adolscent it fell easliy and from the fall it died from surprise and from how hard it fell.

*Ameila's Pre-Hunting Test* Ameila got low but when she crept forward she kicked a rock then stepped back and broke a stick ,that's when her prey (a field rabbit) saw her at first it thought she was a fellow rabbit because of her ears they were a little droopy(long story short flame father's mother was a rabbiat raped by a lion but the lion thought the rabbiat wanted it but the rabbiat felt forced and then the rabbiat had Flame father who wasn't even Kopa it was a rough who born with floppy ears but died 3 days before his birth and Flame was born with normal ears except rabbiat was now in his blood) but when the rabbiat relized she was a cub it ran like crazy meaning Ameila had lost her presious prey.

When she and Zendaya made it to the watering hole Zendaya was finishing her story about her hunt and Ameila was getting more annoyed every second untill Zendaya said,"Ameila I was eating my catch watching you hunt and I saw you fell so here you got a leg from mine's your favorite." "Thank you sissy",said Ameila "What's a big sis for",said Zendaya. "Now we have mom left,Oh brother",they said in unsion..

MEANWHILE-The boys were having there own problem, "Tommy this is my tree". "No Shawn my tree". "No you idiots my tree". "If you boys don't shut-up or you'll all be my tree",shouted Flame. "But dad they started it",yelled Flame Jr. "Ok son, Boys thanks to your brother you have to run the whole border for 3 days and on top of it you guys are know my tree",said Flame. "Flame Jr. thanks a lot you idiot", said Tommy and Shawn in unsion." Oops, sorry guys",said Flame Jr.

MEANWHILE

Nani was at the waterhole thinking about Dragon and her future and how they would be married and have cubs when they're adults. "Nani there you are",said Dragon. "Can talk about somthin g ," said Dragon a bit scared "Um...sure what is sweety",said Nani. "What if my mom lied about everything would you ...still...love me,"said Dragon. "Dragon if I told you... you wouldn't like the answer,"said Nani. "So give me the answer anyway,"Dragon insisted . "No I wont tell you",said Nani a bit of anger in her vocie."TELL ME NANI!"said Dragon getting madder and louder at the same. "NO I WANT",Nani was upset now "Fine...Then I'll..."he vocie trailed off he attacked her. Nani thought he was going to fight her but she was suprised when he got her on her back and started to kiss her passionalty and she kissed him back."Well ...yes I'd would i'll love you for a eternity but now we got my dad to worry about and my mom and grandparents because they have to know.'' said Nani. ''Oh shit dammit I almost forgot'',said Dragon "Dragon you have a potty mouth let me fix that,''said Nani romaticly

MEANWHILE

"Flame I'm to talk as nice as possible, so what I'm getting at is you peed on our sons for disciplin am I correct'',said Alyssa trying to stay calm

"Well that's how I was raised,"said Flame proud of himself

Yup I'm endeding the chapter here


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Welcome To Our Pride Lands

It was raining hard really hard three trees fell over ,scar's old den caved in. A certain lion pride was huddled together most of the cubs were just playing around (they claimed they're not scared even though every time thunder boomed they jumped) "Hey Kovu what's that out there looks like a...LIONESS!"said Vitani. In seconds Kovu ran out but when he got there he knew that they'd need more help."Guys I'll need more help",said Kovu So Flame,Dragon,Zack,Kovu.

''Grab as many as you can,"said Kovu

BACK IN THE CAVE

The new arrivals opened their eyes,"Welcome to the pridelands my name is Kiara queen of pridelands may ask your name,"said Kiara sweetly. "Yes, my name is Courtney this is my pride the adolescents with light brown pelts with blue eyes Layla and Amya my daughters their quint cub brothers the brown pelt ones with black Maine tufts and blue eyes named Devan,Devon,Derrick,Dominick and the little one Rocko Jr. and the yellow lioness with green eyes Fina the little cub behind her my daughter with an attitude Rose and those 5 large lions Rocko the one who looks like the quints,Mike the yellow one with a brown Maine his twin Kovru except he has a red Maine,Jack the dark brown one with a red Maine,and my newest edition just joined 3 days ago Michael the one with the creme pelt and red Maine he didn't remember a thing of his pass poor thing not even his name so I gave him one."said the light brown lioness with blue eyes. "Interesting...so how old are your cubs"said Kiara."Oops almost forgot, the cubs 4 months, Rose 3 months, the large males are adults, the girls are adolescents and Fina and I are adults."said Courtney..."(gasp) where is he... Tony...Tony oh my baby out there in the cold dark rainy world,"said Courtney sobbing. "Um Courtney who is Tony and how can we help",said Kiara "Well Tony is my son he was with us during the storm but now he's gone if you could find him I'd be so happy um... he's... um... he's...Tony has broad shoulders light brown pelt white paws white underbelly ocean blue eyes and a black Maine."said Courtney."Oh, Hi Kovu , I heard everything didn't mean to just trying to get to know ya",said Kovu like he knew something she didn't.

"So Tony your son we'll find him ok,"said Kiara. "Thank -You Kiara",said Courtney. "King Kovu can my family get a tour please when... ya know when the sky clears-up. "How about a indivisible tour  
I'll find everybody someone...look the suns rolling high through the sapphire sky,"said Kovu "Oh...um...Zack,Kate,Alyssa,Vitani,Kiara,Nala let's take our new friends on a tour Zack you take Layla and Amya,Kate and Kiara all the cubs and Fina,Vitani your with Michael,Jack,and Kovru,Alyssa you have Rocko, and Nala you get Mike and I get Courtney...ok move out,"yelled Kovu

ZACK'S TOUR

"And this is my favorite watering hole and most of the adolescents hang around here,"said Zack pointing to the back of Pride Rock. "So what did you guys to do for fun". "Well... sometimes I find a lion out of the pride and we go off and have SEX it's wonderful but Layla over there likes to babysit she's more shy than me... so that's why I wondering do you have my kind of fun if so I found this cave would you give me the Honor of being my 87th time,"Said Amya "Um...I'm still a virgin so...you know I want to have ...S-E-X with someone I love",said Zack kind of afraid. "Or someone you don't",said Amya battering her beautiful eyes. "Come on sexy or I might have to..." Before she could finish Layla said,'' Amya leave him alone he wants to have sex with someone he loves just like I do so don't try to rape him got it and if you try I'll...I'll kick your mother funking ass again you dumb ass son of a bitch you stupid dumb ass hoe that's why all the males think your a slut from our old pride and so do I you bitch and because you slept with all of them we got kicked out your retarded baster don't try it again."she said quietly but sternly. "OK bitch you want a fight you got one let's fight Slut",said Layla. Amya had just kissed Zack. Pissing off Layla. Layla scratched her sister eye while Amya tried biting her leg and in the process broke it."You little bitch,"Screamed Layla

ALYSSA'S TOUR

"Well this pride is interesting",whispered Rocko "I can hear you",screamed Alyssa "Sorry your highness",he said snottily. "What's your problem, your so mean and your a jerk I don't...",Alyssa tried to finish but Rocko just kissed her on the lips and what surprised her she kissed back. "I'm sorry I have a boyfriend I can't...",Alyssa didn't finish she'd run away.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Ok so Rocko is also Courtney's son just so ya know


End file.
